Luv it!!
|Release= July 15th, 2015 }} Luv it!! is the first opening song of Duel Masters Versus Revolution season of the Duel Masters Anime series. It was released together with the band's other single, teenAge Dream. Lyrics Japanese 高鳴る鼓動が　そう、luv luv luv it　叫んでんだ！ I gotta feeling　下克上　大胆不敵yeah 大舞台に跳ねるBeat　革命の咆哮 好きこそものの上手なれ　それだけが真実 ふたつにひとつ　「Go」か「Go」　迷う事なかれ　そうさLet's Go！！ 窮屈な鎖 鈍色の涙 全部無駄になんかさせやしないから 最高頂！　越えてどこまでも アガッてこーぜ 昨日よりも今日　そう　まだまだまだ行けるはず 重ね合う絆　言霊よ　導いて 高鳴る鼓動が　そう　luv luv luv it　叫んでんだ！ 強がりなきみの　背伸びを見てるとさ 心配になるけれど 弱がりなきみの　なけなしの勇気 誰だってきっと　完璧じゃないから まっさらな空に　夢見ては　ドカンって泣いて 残さず「召し上がれ」　そう　喜怒哀楽全部乗せ 最高頂！　越えてどこまでも　アガッてこーぜ 昨日よりも今日　そう　まだまだまだ行けるはず 重ね合う絆　言霊よ　導いて 高鳴る鼓動が　そう　luv luv luv it　叫んでんだ！ Believe, your heart's moving Don't tell me how the future will be Romanized Takanaru kodou ga sou, luv luv luv it sakende nda! I gotta feeling gekokujou daitan futeki yeah daibutai ni haneru Beat kakumei no houkou sukikosomonono jouzunare sore dake ga shinjitsu futatsu ni hitotsu `Go' ka `Go' mayou koto nakare sou sa Let' s Go! ! Kyuukutsuna kusari nibiiro no namida zenbu muda ni nanka sa seyashinaikara saikou chou! Koete doko made mo agatte ko-ze kinou yori mo kyou sou mada madamada ikeru hazu kasaneau kizuna kotodama yo michibiite takanaru kodou ga sou luv luv luv it sakende nda! Tsuyo garina kimi no senobi o mi teru to sa shinpai ni narukeredo yowa garina kimi no nakenashi no yuuki daredatte kitto kanpeki janaikara massarana sora ni yumemite wa dokan tte naite nokosazu `meshiagare' sou kidoairaku zenbu nose saikou chou! Koete doko made mo agatte ko-ze kinou yori mo kyou sou mada madamada ikeru hazu kasaneau kizuna kotodama yo michibiite takanaru kodou ga sou luv luv luv it sakende nda! Believe, your heart's moving Don't tell me how the future will be Anime Opening Notes * Katta was replaced by Duenyanko in a duel with Duemouse in episode 27. Dobin Sensei also chnge his appearance from a regular teacher to a wrestler with a cat toy to occupy Duenyanko. * From episode 5 onwards, Waramaki and Gyou made their appearances. * Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution was shown to be bound in chains, until episode 14, when the dragon breaks his chains. The scene was later replaced by a human impersonating as Duemouse shedding tears. * Katta Kirifuda, Lucifer and Kojiro's ace creatures change in different versions of the opening: ** Evol Dogiragon, Miracle Star, Lord of Dragon Spirits and Killer the Kill, Demon Dragon King appear from episode 1 to 13. ** Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution, Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King and Killer the Kill, Revolution Demon King appear from episode 14 to 26. ** Death the Lost, Demon Revolution and Miradante, Time Revolution appear from episode 27 onward. * Basara, Hakase and Rambo's ace creatures: Redzone, Roaring Invasion, Vegas Dollar, Super Eureka and Guerrilla Launcher, Super Beast Army appear in episode 14. * The scene of Hakase and Rambo was replaced by the President of Duel Masters Land and an image of Zakira in episode 26, hinting Zakira's return in the anime series. * In episode 29, Duema Land President trump card, Unidentified appears with him. * Shobu Kirifuda and his ace creature, Überdragon King Bolshack made their debut in episode 29, hinting Shobu's return in the series. * Katta rides on Dogiragon and faces Basara and Forbidden in the ending sequence, hinting the final battle. Gallery Trivia *The anime opening has many alterations, similar to Duel Masters Versus opening こんちきしょうめ ''(Konchi kishō-me) ''by GaGaGa SP. Category:Theme Songs